Returning Home
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: Rachel was dying to get out of Lima and make a name for herself in New York. Everything seemed fine until she gets engaged to the beautiful politician Quinn Fabray, that Rachel realizes that she has unfinished business at home. When Rachel returns home and runs into first love will old feelings come back up or has Rachel really moved on from Lima and everyone in it? Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story based on another one of my favorite movies. Sweet Home Alabama. I will be uploading new stories and new chapters for my current stories. So, get ready to read. I have plenty in store for all my loyal readers. Thanks for sticking by me. Anyways, I hope you like it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!**

 **Warning: If you are new to how I operate. I will not tolerate disrespectful or rude reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I enjoy feedback from my readers, so I will ask your opinion via several questions. Answer 1 or all of them. Please also review.**

 **Warning: G!P Santana**

{Chapter 1}

 _On an empty field in Lima, Ohio ran little Santana and little Rachel through a thunder storm. Rachel running after Santana saying,_

" _Come on, Santana slow down!"_

" _Hurry up!" Santana yelled, still running forward._

" _Santana! I got to get home. My mom's going to kill me." Rachel said as she finally caught up to Santana. Then suddenly a lightning bolt him the ground about 40 feet from them. They run over to where it landed and Rachel said,_

" _Wow, did you see that"_

" _Well, answer the question!" Santana says coming back to their previous conversation._

" _No!"_

" _No, you won't answer, or no, you won't marry me?" Santana asks needing clarification._

" _Santana Lopez, I'm 9 years old. I got too much to live for." Another lightning bolt strikes just inches away from them. Scared Rachel takes off running in the opposite direction. When Santana caught up to her and says,_

" _Not that way, you crazy, come on!" They ran back to where it landed. Rachel reaches out her hand to touch the motioning lava, when Santana grabs her hand and says,_

" _Don't touch it, it's hot. We'll be safe here." Santana reassures Rachel._

" _Says who?" Rachel questions out of curiosity_

" _Everybody knows that lightning never strikes the same place twice."_

" _Why would you want to marry me for anyhow?" Rachel askes._

" _So I can kiss you any time I want." Santana says, and leans in towards Rachel as she leaned in towards Santana. Their lips connected for a brief kiss. Rachel looks out the corner of her eye, just as a lightning bolt hits them breaking them apart._

 _They kiss, lighting strikes and break them apart._

{End of Dream}

Back in reality, in the studio of Rachel Carmichael there are a bunch of people going in different directions, yelling different things.

"I need more coffee, guys." The camera man says.

"I'm going to switch..." A model says.

"It's a warning!" A nervous model shouts when her dress is slightly torn. That's what ultimately woke Rachel up. She looks at her watch and panic sets in. She still has so much to do before her showcase.

"Oh, my God."

"You know, that accent of yours, gets whole lot thicker when you're dreaming." Kurt her best friend and co-designer says.

"All right, how come y'all let me sleep?" Rachel says with a smile on her face.

"Oh, calm down. It was like 10 minutes." Another one of her employee says.

"What did I say?"

"We're all getting big, fat raises when you become somebody." One of her designers says and everyone laugh.

"Okay, laugh now, but tomorrow it could be us out of a job."

"Not us... you. I just make the coffee." Kim her assistant says as she hands Rachel a cup of coffee that she so desperately needed.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you at the show." Rachel says as she leaves the studio to get ready for the show.

"Bye, Rach." They all yell as she exits the door and begin walking down the street to her car. She gets in a drives to her house, where she is immediately taken by surprise by all the red roses all over her house. She walks over to her table and reads the note and smile appears on her face, when she sees that this romantic gesture was from her girlfriend Quinn.

"There's a rose for every moment, I thought of you last night." Rachel puts down the card and calls Quinn, after 3 rings she answers.

"Baby, thank you so much."

"I thought you needed something to cheer you up."

"You have no idea, how stressed I am. This show could make or break me."

"God, you must be exhausted." Quinn says.

"I really am. This is my first show. This is where I prove to the world that I am more than just a great singer. That my talents go further then Broadway. I've made it on Broadway, now I just want to see if I have what it takes to design clothes."

"You will be great."

"Thanks, now I have to get ready."

"Okay so listen, knock 'em dead and I'll see you at the show."

"…"

"It's going to be great, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait to see you. Okay goodbye." Rachel hangs up the phone and goes and takes a shower, then she got ready for the show. She arrives back at the studio and immediately starts panicking,

"Okay, people we are officially late!"

"Rachel!" A designer calls,

"Yes?"

"This top is supposed to be neon aborigine, but it's all wrong! It's all wrong!" The designer puts his hands in the air, going into full panic mode.

"Okay, don't panic. That's my job. Um... okay. Put her on after Anoka. The third light cue is yellow. She'll look eggplant." Rachel then stare at the model and knows what's wrong.

"Sam, uh, the reason it's all wrong is it's on backwards." Suddenly Rachel's old boss and good friend arrives.

"Ooh, Miss Vixen, I'm scared of you.

"Frederick, what are you doing here? You're the competition."

"Competition? Please! Our design's for plumes and pearls, and nothing is going to come between me and my protégé. And this is, after all, all about me. Oh, I love this. Stella McCartney's going to kill herself." He said admiring one the dresses Rachel's designed.

"Then why do I feel like I'm in Times Square buck naked?"

"Baby doll, you're going to be just fine. Seven years ago, you were this debutante off the plantation, now you're my steel magnolia with her very own show."

"Okay, get out of here before you make me cry."

{Meanwhile Outside with The Press}

The celebrities and other important figures have started arriving to the showcase. One very important person shows up…Quinn Fabray. Rachel's girlfriend walks in and stops to talk to the press.

"Big smile please. Great! Thank you!" A photographer yells at Quinn.

"Good to see you." Quinn tells the photographer as she goes to the next reporter.

"Secretary Fabray do you have a moment for a few questions?" A reporter asks.

"Yeah sure."

"Quinn, are you excited about the show?"

"Of course, I'm very excited."

"Did you get to see the models?"

"The models? Why, would I care to see them?"

{Meanwhile Back Inside the Studio}

Rachel and her best friend Angelica

"Please tell me she has a flaw somewhere."

"She asked me to go to Ireland for Christmas."

"She's going to ask you a lot more than that."

"You think so?" Angelica nods her head. Rachel checks her watch as Angelica fixes her dress.

"Okay, let's go! Let's do this!" Rachel says to everyone.

"All right, we got to go. Places, everyone come on line up and have a good show." Rachel tells her models.

"Okay, no smiles, no smiles, just smirks!" Rachel says after the first girl goes out on stage and smiles.

Quinn comes up from behind her and kisses her neck and say,

"Oh, congratulations. That was amazing."

"

"Thanks, those flowers were insane."

"Oh, well I just want this day to be perfect."

"Oh, God, honey, what if they hate me?" Rachel askes letting the doubt seek in.

Oh, they're critics, Rach. They hate themselves."

"That's easy for you to say. I wasn't born with that thick Fabray skin."

"No, you weren't, and that is what I love about you." Quinn says as she kisses Rachel on the lips.

"Honey I'm sorry, I got a meeting in the Bronx, so I have to go okay, I'll see you later."

"Okay, sure."

"Oh, and, hey, we've got that thing tonight at Lincoln Center."

"What thing?" Rachel asks confused.

"Fund-raiser thing." Quinn reminds her.

"Right, the thing...with your mother. That's tonight?"

"I'm afraid so. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

"Congratulations again."

"Thanks." Rachel says as Quinn gets into the car and the driver take off down the street. Rachel goes back inside and helps the crew clean up before she heads home and gets ready for the fundraiser. Quinn even had a car come pick her up.

"Her meeting's running a little late. So, she told me to take you inside so you wouldn't have to wait." The driver tells Rachel.

"Where are we? I'm so tired, Jimmy. I've just about had it. Tell me where I am please."

"Well... she shouldn't be too long."

"Miss Carmichael, won't you come in?" A gentleman in a suit opens the gate and asks her to follow him. Rachel follows him a little nervous and scared. But all that melts away when she sees Quinn standing there at the end of the hallway in a beautiful red dress.

"So... have you made a decision?" Quinn asks her.

"About what?"

"Ireland."

"Ireland, honey that's like four months from now."

"Well I was thinking maybe 200 – 300 guests' tops."

"For Christmas? Quinn, are you on some sort of medication?"

"No, I'm not."

"What's going on? Where are we?" Rachel asks again.

"You'll see." Once they walked through the door, Quinn motioned to the guy in the suit to turn on the lights. Once he does Rachel realizes where she is…Inside of Tiffany & Co ring store. Rachel looks around and takes notice that Quinn is down on one knee.

"Oh, my God." Rachel says, because she knows what's coming next.

"Rachel Carmichael we have been dating for several years now, and in that time I have gotten to know you quite well and I have fallen in love with you more and more with each passing day. So, Rachel Barbara Carmichael will you marry me?"

"Are you sure I mean, a-a-are you really sure? Because if you're not sure, we could just go back to the car. It's only been 3 years."

You know I never do anything rash. And I usually never ask a question I don't already know the answer to…So, at the risk of being rejected twice, I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me?" Quinn says as she gets off her knee and holds Rachel's hand while waiting for her answer.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaims and jumps into Quinn's arms and kisses her all over her face. Quinn puts her down and says,

"Pick one." Rachel looks around and picks the very beautiful Tiffany Classic 24kt with a Diamond Band. They walk over to the checkout and the cashier says,

"That would be $42,000.00." Quinn has over her credit card and purchases the ring for Rachel. Quinn signs the receipt they leave and gets in the car to go to the fundraiser.

 **A/N: This is the first chapter and I hope it's not too long. Okay here comes the questions. How do you think Quinn's mother will react? What do think will happen next? Do you have any ideas for me? Please read and review. Until Next Time See You Later!**


	2. Authors Note

Hello to all my loyal readers, I'm sending you this message to let everyone know that I will be updating my stories real soon. I just created a YouTube Channel. Please go show me some love on there by subscribing to my channel. It's **Born_To_Be_A_Writer** . Please follow instructions below to subscribe. I will be talking about my stories and when I will update. But for now I am doing reactions. Please like comment and subscribe to the three video I posted. I love you guys and I hope you guy can show me love. How about a challenge...Every new subscriber that likes and comment I receive, I will update **ONE of your favorite story** within **48 HOURS**! If you can't find it try this...

Update: I am receiving the subscribers so thank you for that. But you guys have to tell me 2 things.

1\. That you are from Fanfiction. Net.

2\. What story you want to be updated.

I have updated Arrange Marriage twice. Keep the subscribing coming. It motivates me to write faster, because I hate to go back on my word.

GO TO **YOUTUBE** AND  TYPE IN **CMAKLAI** IN THE **YOUTUBE SEARCH BAR ...** THERE IS WHERE YOU WILL FIND ME!


End file.
